Of Darkness and Of Death
by Viriusoflife
Summary: Two girls come from being home schooled all their lives to hogwarts. Adventures follow them and take them to the time of their lives.Set in the Marauders time. SiriusOOC RemusOOC LilyJames
1. The New Girls and Uncle Albus

**Chapter 1**

Aura and Athena stepped out from the shade of the train and was hit directly with warm sunlight which glowed off of their hair. Athena's hair was pitch black with silver streaks that drawled elegantly down the hair around her head, while Aura's hair was pure blonde with black streaks. Athena turned to Aura and said, "Well it's time isn't it?"

"I believe it is." Aura replied.

Athena Radcliffe and Aura Felton were two 17 year old girls that had been home schooled all their lives and now were headed to Hogwarts. They both were dark but at the same time had their own styles. Aura currently had on black high tops with tight dark jeans, a black tank top that said 'I'm With Stupid' and pointing to Athena, and had on a dark blue tie with a cloak. And Athena had on a black happy bunny tank top that said 'It's cute how you think I'm listening.' with a red tie, light blue jeans and black and red checkered high tops with a cloak to top it off. Soon they got to the front doors and Athena turned around.

"Aura?"

"Yea?"

"I think that carriage was supposed to take us up here." Said Athena pointing to a carriage.

Aura looked at the carriage and started laughing. Soon she stopped laughing and looked at Athena, who was looking at her like she was crazy. They locked eyes and started cracking up. It took a few minutes for their laughing spaz to stop but finally they pushed open the front doors and there was a man standing in the entrance hall waiting for them. Aura cleared her throat as the man's back was turned away from them. He looked them and sneered.

"You're late." He spat angrily.

"Excuse me for looking around the grounds." Athena said.

He cleared his throat clearly trying not to yell at them, "I am your Potions Professor. Professor Sereity. Follow me and you will be sorted."

Aura and Athena followed Professor Sereity into the dining hall and while they followed they were making faces at his back. Professor Sereity stopped and looked behind him Athena quickly put her hands down and pretended to be looking at her nails, but Aura was not quick enough and Professor Sereity saw her.

"Once you get sorted I will sure to take points from your house." He snapped.

"Now, now John leave the girls alone they were just having a little fun." Said a twinkling Dumbledore.

"UNCLE ALBUS!" shouted Aura and Athena running to Professor Dumbledore and engulfing him a hug.

After pulling out of the hug 'Uncle Albus' looked at the hall and saw all the confused faces.

"Everyone we have two new students. Aura Felton and Athena Radcliffe will now be sorted."

Dumbledore waved his hand and the sorting hat and its 3 legged stool appeared.

"I wanna go first!" yelled Athena.

"No me!" shouted Aura.

"Fine I'll race you. 1…2…3…GO!"

Aura ended up getting to the stool first and she picked up the hat and did a raspberry at Athena. She jammed the hat on her head. As she sat on the stool she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Well, my dear, mischief is definitely on your schedule, yet, I see the will to help and learn. Your goal in life is to know yourself that is a noble goal to achieve. You're very bright at times, let me stress 'at times.' You love to smile, but you also lie. You're dark on the inside and hide your feelings well. A few scars lie in your past and continue to haunt you. As far as I can see, you're, indeed, eligible to be in every house except Ravenclaw. Hmm…you're a very difficult choice, and I have had many students to place. Well, it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted aloud. The whole Gryffindor table burst into applause for Aura. She clumsily bowed, but tipped over and fell. Athena started laughing and yanked the hat off of Aura's head.

"Nice going, Oh brilliant one." Athena laughed.

"It's not so easy, you try." Aura challenged. She gave Athena a good luck hug before walking to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat by a group of four seventh year boys. Athena looked at the crowd and got nervous. Everyone was looking at her with hopeful eyes. She looked down and realized that she forgot to cross her legs.

"Dear me, you two are alike! Practically twins are you! Never seen a closer couple than the two of you without being genetically related. As I told her, you have a dark past, a mischievous schedule, scars that haunt you, but you're scars are not as visible. You aren't the brightest of the bunch." The hat informed her in her head.

"Please just let me be in the house with Aura. You wouldn't dare separate the two of us, right? By the way, what do you know? You really are just a stupid old rag anyways, right?"

"Generally, that's not the way to get what you want, but you were right." He stopped. Athena thought "What about, the fact that you are just a stupid old rag?" The hat responded, "I heard that, don't forget, I can listen to your thoughts. Anyhow, as I was saying, you are right, I do not dare separate the two of you. You are bound to embark on difficult journeys with each other and need to stick together. United we stand, divided we fall. Therefore, with further conclusion, GYFFINDOR," The hat bellowed.

Athena smiled wildly and looked down at Aura who stood up in applause too. Athena stepped off of the stool and swept into a lovely curtsy. She almost tumbled down the stairs, but managed to balance herself before she could fall over. Aura choked on laughter and had to take a drink of water to calm herself. Athena sat beside Aura and hugged her.

"You did it." Aura exclaimed as Dumbledore took the stand.

"Welcome ladies to Hogwarts. Now since its the 7th of September classes will go on as usual. Aura, Athena after you have had your breakfast I would like to see you in my office." Then without another word he sat down.

"Look what you did Aura. My God its al your fault."

"My fault? You're the one who said to let the dung bomb off. I mean…" said Aura after she noticed everyone staring at them.

"She did it!" Aura screamed laughing and jumped out of her seat and ran out of the hall.

"Aura! Get your big ole butt back here and eat! Ugh fine if you starve to death far be it from me to stop you."

With that Athena walked out of the hall only turning back to tell Dumbledore they would meet him in his office in 20 minutes. Twenty minutes later after going up to their dorms to put on more black eye liner and lip stick they started to walk down to Uncle Albus' office.

"Toffee Bars" said Aura when they reached the gargoyle.

"If I beat you will you give me a chocolate frog?" asked Athena.

"You are so on." Replied Aura.

They raced up the stairs and then as they reached the office Aura fell flat on her face.

"Fuck!" she yelled in pain, "I think I broke my nose."

Athena sighed, "Use your powers. I know it hurts to touch it just do it."

Aura lifted her hands to her nose and closed her eyes. Soon a bright purple light surrounded her nose. She took her hand away and touched her nose again. It was fixed perfectly.

"Come on you big baby. We have to meet Uncle Albus."

Soon the two young women were seated in two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. He was looking at them with those bright twinkling blue eyes.

"Now ladies how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long." He said smiling.

"Well lets see I stubbed my toe last week and then I fell down the…" Athena was cut off by Aura hitting her in the stomach.

"We've been fine Uncle Albus." She replied while Athena was gasping for air.

"Good, good. Well the reason I called you ladies up here was because I wanted to give you your schedules." He opened his desk and handed them to the girls and sat while they looked at them. As Aura looked at hers she grabbed Athena's schedule. _Good_ she thought_ we have the same classes_. They both looked at Dumbledore and he said back to them, "Shouldn't you ladies be in class?"

They both jumped up and ran to their first class, which was Transfiguration. They burst through the doors and smiled at Professor McGonagall.

"Minnie darling! How are you this lovely morning?" Athena asked walking up to her and shaking her hand.

"You look ravishing today. Is that a new robe? It looks simply stunning on you!" Said Aura pushing Athena out of the way.

"Ladies sit down please. Miss Radcliffe sit down by Mr. Black and Miss Felton sit down by Mr. Lupin." Said McGonagall.

Athena went to sit down by Sirius and Aura sat down by Remus.

"Did it hurt?" asked Remus in Aura's ear.

"Did what hurt?" she asked licking her lips.

"When you fell from heaven?"

"No but it did hurt when they clipped my wings for being a devil." She whispered in his ear licking his ear lobe. She turned her attention back to the Professor and didn't look back at Remus even though he was trying to catch her eye. Inside Aura was cracking up she defiantly had to talk to Thena when the class was over.

Over with Athena she was smiling to herself. In her opinion Sirius was pretty damn hot.

"Sirius Black." He said sticking out his hand to her.

"Athena Radcliffe." She said putting her hand in his. He flipped her hand over and kissed the back of it.

"Now what is a pretty woman like you doing at a place like this?" he asked seductively.

"Tryin' to make a livin' off of one night stands." She said laughingly back and she saw Aura looking at her and she winked and laughed slightly. Turning her attention back to the teacher she felt someone grab her hand and then heard someone whisper in her ear.

"I know you're new here so how about I take you to Hogsmead and show you around?"

She turned her head and saw Sirius smiling his perfect smile and she smiled back.

"I dunno I may have to think about that."

Back with Aura she finally turned to him and said, "Aura Felton."

"Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." She said.

"Miss Felton!" someone barked into her ear. "Since you are above listening to me you can show the class what I was talking about."

Aura walked up to the front of the class and tapped the cup with her wand and the cup turned into a white tiger. She sat back down and smiled at Professor McGonagall, "You were saying Professor?"

McGonagall's lip turned into the thinnest lips anyone had ever seen, "Very well but that does not excuse you from talking in class. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

McGonagall walked up and turned the tiger back but not before petting it on the head. About 30 seconds later the double period ended and it was time for lunch. Aura and Athena were telling each other what happened over the period and by the time they got to the great hall they were clinging to the doors to keep from falling. Finally they both stopped laughing and noticed the whole hall staring at them.

"Ok I know I am just drop dead sexy but you all need to stop staring at me. I'm sorry boys I already have a date for Hogsmead this weekend." Athena said winking at Sirius. He smiled and started talking and pointing at Athena. Aura laughed at her 'sister' and pulled her over to the table. She waved and smiled as she passed Remus.

"Hey Aura?"

"Yea Rem? Is it alright if I call you that?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Do you want to sit and eat lunch with us?" he asked hopefully.

Aura looked at her friend and smiled as she nodded her head an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Sure. Oh yea Remus this is my friend Athena Radcliffe. You can call her Thena. Thena this is Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you Remus. My darling friend here is very fond of you from what I've heard." Said Thena while her sister cuffed her in the head.

"Ouch that hurt! Anyways Sirius this is my sister type thing even though we are no where near related. Her name is Aura Felton. Aura this is Sirius Black"

"A pleasure. My sister seems taken with you. You better treat her right or I will have to burn you alive." Said Aura creating a fireball in her hand, "Got me?"

She saw Sirius shake his head in fear.

"Aura Melody Felton! Put that out this instant your scaring him." She putting a flat palm over the fire ball. All of the sudden water fell from her hand.

"You will not I repeat WILL NOT barbeque him if you do I will kill that demon owl of yours." She threatened.

"Enigma is NOT evil you just don't like him because he woke you up for me and poked you in the eye!" She said.

"Anyways Sirius yes I will go with you to Hogsmead this weekend." She said smiling sweetly at him.

He smiled back and started to introduce her to everyone.

"Thena this is Lily and James they are a couple now. It took James about 6 years to realize he liked her. And it took Lily about 7 years to figure out she liked him. And you already know Remus and this here is Peter Pettigrew."

Thena smiled ad shook Peter's hand she didn't know why but she had a horrible feeling about him. Aura had sit down in the last seat and now Thena had no where to sit.

"Um ok Aura you stole my seat. Fine be that way. I'll sit on the floor." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Peter move over. Thena you can sit here." Said Sirius hopefully.

"Thanks Siri at least someone cares about me." She said sticking out her tongue at Aura.

"You know you really shouldn't stick your tongue out unless you're going to use it." Sirius said in a very matter of fact tone.

"Mmm who in the world should I use it on?" she asked flirtingly.

This made Sirius stop eating and gape at her. She laughed and grabbed a bagel and covered it in cream cheese. She turned her head and noticed that Aura wasn't eating.

"Aura eat now." She said taking another bite of her bagel.

"No" said Aura. This made everyone stop and stare at her.

Thena sighed and dropped her bagel she switched places with Sirius so that she was next to Aura and looked at her. Just sitting there looking at her.

"Stop it you know I hate that." Cried Aura in distress.

"Then eat." Replied Athena simply.

"No."

After that Athena continued to stare but did everything that annoyed Aura. She started to tap her foot, drum her fingers on the table, and click her tongue in the roof of her mouth.

"STOP!"

"Eat."

"No"

Finally getting annoyed Athena grabbed her bag and took out a needle and some medicine. Measuring some out she squirted some to make sure it worked. Aura's right arm and jabbed the needle in… hard. Aura cried out in pain and tried grab her arm but Athena kept it firmly in place. She took out the needle and looked at Aura again clicking her tongue, tapping her foot, and drumming her fingers.

"OK! Stop I'll eat." Aura said shakily as Thena filled up her plate with food and she picked up a fork and started to eat.

Thena sighed and grabbed her bagel and went to whisper in Aura's ear.

"Why do you do this? And in front of Remus too, what he must think of you. You said you would stop. If I have to do this again this I am going to give up and then you won't eat and then you'll die. Sounds like fun huh? Eat."

As Athena ate her bagel she watched Aura closely before she could take another bite though Thena stopped her hand.

"Open your mouth Aura." When Aura didn't respond Athena grabbed her face with her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I said open your mouth Aura. Swallow first. Then open." She watched as Aura swallowed and then opened her mouth.

"There's a good girl. Get your books and follow me now." Thena said sternly not taking any notice of the looks the Marauders were giving them. She then walked up to the head table with Aura in tow.

"Uncle Albus?" she asked.

"Yes my dear?" he answered.

"She is doing it again." Thena said pointing at Aura.

Dumbledore looked at Aura grimly and told her to follow him. Athena walked back down to where the Marauders were sitting and sat down.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that." She said softly looking at each one of them.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Lily quietly.

"She has an eating disorder. She will eat too much at some times and others she won't eat at all. So if you guys could do me a favor If you ever see her eating much more than a normal person or not eating at all try to get to her to stop or start and one of you come and get me please?"

"Of course we will." Said Remus and James together.

"Thank you so much guys. Ok well I have to go see her I'll see you guys in Charms. Bye Siri." She said then she kissed Sirius on the cheek except he moved and she ended up brushing her lips against his. She instantly pulled back and said sorry. Then walked off blushing. What she didn't see after she walked off was Sirius smile a smile that covered half his face.

Hey guys this is my first Fic please Review. Thanx bye!


	2. Deaths and Animagus

**Chapter 2**

Three days had passed since the incident and Aura had been getting along fine. And you could currently find Aura and Athena up in their dorm getting Thena ready for her date. There were close scattered all over the floor and the beds. The vanity was a mess cluttered with make-up and hair products. Thena was looking in the mirror checking herself over once again. She had on dark blue jeans on with knee high boots under them; her shirt was red and it said 'Hi, Loser' across the breast and she had on a pitch black cloak over it. Her make-up was black eye liner, brown mascara, a light red eye shadow, and LOTS of lip gloss. Her hair she thought was the best part. It had been curled but a few silver streaks were left straight to give it the right look about her, she had hair sprayed it so it would stay up longer.

"You look great Thena." Said her sister jumping up and down.

"You're more excited about this than me." Thena laughed.

"Yea well Sirius is pretty hott if I do say so myself. And Remus told me Sirius really wants this to work because he really likes you."

"REALLY!?" Athena screamed.

Just then her midnight black cat with emerald green eyes ran to her and begged to be picked up. Thena laughed and cast a fur resistant charm on her clothes. She picked up Faith, said goodbye to her sister and walked down stairs. Once she was down there she noticed that Sirius wasn't there yet so she sat down on the couch petting Faith. A few minutes later Sirius came down for the dormitories and saw Athena staring at the flames.

"You look great." He said staring at her.

She turned around quickly and stood up with her cat in her hands. Softly she put down Faith and walked up to Sirius. But before she got there the Hogwarts slut came up and stood in front of her and kissed Sirius straight on the mouth. Sirius' eyes widened and he pushed her off and wiped off his mouth with his sleeve. Thena just looked on stunned but suddenly she came to her senses. She tapped Liz on the shoulder and when Liz turned around she slapped her. Sirius looked on trying not to laugh.

"Ok Liz, was it? Ok your new name is whore. Now listen closely because I know this will be hard to understand with that little tiny mind of yours. Sirius is currently mine. OK? M-I-N-E. So you are warned keep those filthy things you call hands off him."

With that she grabbed Sirius' hand put it around her waist as she put hers' around his and they walked off. Once they were out of the portrait hole Sirius started to crack up holding the wall for support.

"Oh my god. That was great. That was so funny!" he gasped out. Finally he straightened up and looked at Thena who was smirking and leaning up against the wall.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?"

"What you said in there about me being yours?" he questioned.

Athena looked down at her feet and muttered a small yes. Sirius smiled and put his finger under her chin and lifted it so their eyes met.

"I'm glad I belong to you." And he kissed her. One hand under her chin the other against the wall. Just then someone behind them cleared their throat and Sirius jumped away from Athena. He turned around and there was Professor McGonagall looking grave.

"Black go to the common room. Miss Radcliffe… Athena follow me please."

Thena kissed Sirius on the cheek and walked quickly after the Professor. Within the next 2 minutes they had arrived at the Headmasters' office.

"Jelly Beans" said McGonagall, "Go on up child I'll be right behind you."

Athena took a step on the moving staircase and soon was in front of a door. She knocked twice and walked in Professor McGonagall right behind her, true to her word. Athena took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and looked at him. He looked grave. Not happy, twinkling, and smiling as he always was.

"Uncle Albus?" said Athena shakily, not liking this side of her uncle.

"Athena, darling, as you know Voldemort has risen and he is recruiting followers and if they say no they end up dead." He stopped there his eyes watering he blinked them back and took a deep breath.

"Last night Voldemort went to your home. He asked for your parents to join him and they refused. I'm…I'm sorry Athena. They didn't make it out alive."

Athena was gasping for air by the time Albus was finished with his little tale. She tried to stand but ended up falling to the ground. The Headmaster stood up and quickly kneeled down next to her putting his arms around her. Saying soothing words of comfort. But Athena felt no comfort. Right now she felt nothing but cold and darkness. She wiped her eyes and walked out of the Headmasters office without a word. It was no use wiping them away for a new one started again. Some how Athena ended up back at the Gryffindor tower. She said the password and walked in. It seemed the whole world was in there. She stopped walking about 20 feet away from the portrait hole, basking in the glow of the fire. Sitting on the couch in front of her was the Marauders, Lily, and Aura. They were all laughing and smiling until they saw Athena.

She looked horrid. Her lip gloss was smeared and eye liner and mascara was all down her face.

She looked at Aura and said, "M… My Parents…they're…dead."

After she said that she fell to the ground. Aura raced to her side and put her arms around her and just held her while she cried. To Athena it seemed like she cried for hours. After a half an hour she had fallen asleep and Sirius scooped her up.

"Sirius you can't go in the girls' dormitories." Said Lily.

"Who said I was going to the _girls_' dormitories?" he said as he walked up the stairs to the boys' room.

An hour later Athena woke up next to Sirius who was reading a book (gasp). When he noticed she was awake.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Just then James, Lily, Aura, and Remus walked in and saw Sirius lying next to an awake Athena rubbing her eyes. Aura quickly rushed over.

"Open your eyes Athena" she said.

Athena did as she was told. Aura conjured a contact case and took out Athena's for her.

"Thanks." Thena croaked. She looked behind Aura and saw the gang.

"Hi guys."

Then Lily burst into tears and rushed over to squash Thena with a hug. Lily wouldn't let go and she kept on saying I'm so sorry.

"Lily let me go I can't breath!" Thena yelled.

"Sorry." Said Lily finally letting go.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Sirius.

"Everyone just leave me alone!" Thena screamed then she changed in a black panther with gold eyes with red flecks in them. Then she ran for the door, but before she could get out a stag and a big black dog was at the door way so she turned to the window. There on its ledge was an orange, yellow, red phoenix. Softly the phoenix started to sing its song. Slowly drifting the panther to sleep. But before it could sleep it crawled into bed and changed back. Then she promptly fell asleep.


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3**

"You're both animagus?" Remus asked Aura astonishingly as Aura transformed back into her human form. She nodded.

"We had no idea you two were animagus, too." Aura remembered.

"W ell, there's another animagus in this room." Sirius smiled slyly as he sat down on the bed next to Aura. Aura's gaze automatically turned on Remus.

"No, I'm not what you think I am, but he is." Remus pointed towards short Peter. Aura smiled politely to him, but in her mind, she was laughing. Aura turned towards Lily.

"You knew about this?" Aura inquired.

"Oh, yes. It's quite hard to not figure out. I've known James forever and when they all took up the study to become animagus; I sort of figured it out on my own." Lily shrugged. Aura sighed while she looked at Athena's restless body sprawled on the bed where the panther had recently laid.

"How do you think her parents died?" Aura felt like crying too, but Remus put his arms around her.

"Most likely that vicious bastard Snivellus." Sirius purposed as he stroked the hair out of Athena's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She shivered in her sleep and Aura could tell she was having a nightmare because after all of the sleepovers that they had, she knew her better than anyone.

"No, I don't think so. I think Voldemort did it. However ignorant that Snape may be, he's not stupid enough to murder. Besides, there's no motive. It's the perfect plot for Voldemort to spite fear in the wizarding world so that he can gain followers and attention, but not enough to let the Ministry know that trouble is brewing beneath their blind eyes."

"PARKER! No don't! Please run! NO!" yelled Athena in her sleep.

"Shhh! Athena it's just a dream. Wake up!" said Aura.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Athena jumping awake and holding her wand out to the group, while shuffling over to the corner.

Noticing that Parker or Voldemort was o where to be found Athena dropped her wand and fell into a crumpled heap.

Aura ran to her started speaking to her, "Parker isn't here, sweetheart. Thena listen to me. Parker is dead. It is not your fault. Do you understand me? Your brother is dead and it is not your fault!"

"Parker…" Athena whispered finally letting him go. She had others to grieve for its long past time she let him go.

Athena stood up and grabbed her wand. She looked down at her clothes and pointed her wand down at herself. Flicking her wrist she now had on her PJs, which were a black tank top and baggy black and white pants. She went into the bathroom and scorigfied her face so the make up was gone. Athena smiled a little as she remember the saying '_I want a guy I can run to eyes red from crying, hair all a mess, and in my pajamas and he'll still say Baby you look beautiful._'

"Baby you look beautiful." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned around and there standing in the bathroom doorway was Sirius looking dead serious (lol puns). She smiled and looked down at her hands that were playing with her wand.

"Thanks." She finally whispered,

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's ok. They didn't love me like they should've anyways."

"You really shouldn't say things like that." Said Sirius.

"I only say things that are true." She snapped back.

Sirius not affected by her snap in the least started to walk towards her. Once he got there he engulfed her in a hug and they just stood there wrapped together comforting one another.

Back in the dorm Peter, Lily, and James headed down to the common room to let Aura grieve as well. Aura sat down on the neatest bed, so she assumed it was Remus'. She started to pick at her nails as silent tears streamed down her face. Aura was embarrassed. She never let anyone, but Athena sees her true emotions. Remus walked up to her and put his arms around her and started saying words of comfort.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know." He said finally.

"No I do. Athena is usually the strong one and keeps in her emotions and now I have to be the strong one for her. That's how it works." Said Aura but her words where muffled by Remus' shirt.

She lifted her head up and looked at him, tears still running down her face.

"It shouldn't have to work like that. You need to let your emotions out. It's not healthy to keep them in."

"Mmm really now?" she said slyly.

And then she did something that Remus did not expect. She kissed him full on the mouth. He pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

"That is an emotion I've had to let out for a while." She said softly still looking at him.

Next thing either of them knew they were latched onto each other's faces. They spent a good 3 minutes snogging until a throat cleared behind them.

"I Hope we aren't interrupting anything." Said Athena smiling.

"Uh...why…. we ……um…..no" stammered Remus.

"Oh well it looks like both of you need a cold shower." She said evilly putting her palms flat over them.

Next thing either of them new they were both drenched with freezing cold water. And in the background you could hear Sirius cracking up not bothering to hide his laughter.

"ATHENA! You are so going to pay for that!" yelled Aura as Athena ran down the stairs to the common room.

Athena laughed as they ran around the couch that Lily and James were on. James noticed a soaked Aura and started to crack up but Lily just took out her wand and dried off Aura. Athena ran out of the common room and started down towards the great hall. She was now in front of the great oak doors with Aura about 10 feet behind her. She pushed open the doors and started to run around the tables. The students watching in amusement. But most of the teachers in anger. Except Dumbledore. He knew of Athena's mourning process. First cry about it and get it out of your system, then have as much fun as humanly possible to take your mind off of it.

"ATHENA! Look where your going!" yelled Aura.

It was too late though she banged into Lucius Malfoy, fell on her butt, and skidded in front of the teacher's table.

"Uhhh Hi Uncle Albus." Said Aura helping Athena up. Athena screamed when she looked down at her clothes. Her tank top was half way up her stomach and one leg of her pants was pushed up. She ran to the nearest person and grabbed their cloak. This just happened to be Sirius.

"Ladies I'm glad to see your coping." Said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"Close your cloak Miss Radcliffe. We can see your mid-drift." Snapped Professor McGonagall.

Athena screeched and hugged the cloak tighter around her and buried herself in Sirius' chest.

"Now ladies I believe it is time for dinner why don't you sit down and eat? Hmm?" Dumbledore asked.

Athena ran out of the hall and changed her clothes back and magically put on her make-up and it took 5 seconds flat. She walked back in and tapped Aura on the shoulder. She did a motion with her finger telling her to come here. All of the Marauders were watching them, but the girls just smiled and sat back down.

About half way through dinner Athena nudged Aura and nodded to her. With all her might Aura focused on The Potions Masters' hair. Suddenly it burst into flames. In the whole hall Athena and Aura were the only ones to keep a strait face. But they didn't hold it for long, it's not everyday that you see your potions master run around the great hall like a loon with his head on fire. Finally thinking the man had had enough Athena snapped her fingers and the mans head was covered with water. When the water and fire were gone all that was left was a bald professor.

Albus knowing who did it turned his gaze on Aura and Athena.

"SHE DID IT!" yelled Athena, she grabbed Sirius' and hand ran out of the great hall.

"Oh, come on, Athena!! How can I burst a professor's head into fire? You'd have to be an elemental to do that!" She exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled devilishly down on Aura and she automatically felt ashamed.

"Uhhh...I didn't....IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Yelled Aura repeating her sister's actions with Remus.

Aura and Remus finally caught up with them by the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Athena. Aura. That was so funny" coughed Sirius.

"I'm glad you liked it because we are about to get detention!" yelled Aura.

"RUN!" yelled Athena as she saw Dumbledore.

"Freeze!" yelled Dumbledore, "You ladies have caused me enough trouble. Professor Sereity is threatening to quit if the two of you aren't suspended. Now if you were me what would you have me do?"

"Uhhh. Let us of with a warning?" said Aura hopefully.

"This is all your fault you know?" said Aura scrubbing a cauldron bottom.

"My fault!? You didn't have to go along with it!" screeched Athena.

"Oh well these are our last cauldrons and we're done so lets go," Said Aura, "Before he gives us more work."

"I'll race you to the tower!" said Athena.

"You are on. Winner gets the others stash of wizarding cards. GO!" said Aura.

They arrived at the common room with Athena winning, but what she saw didn't make her feel like she was a winner. Sirius was on the couch snogging Liz.

"SIRIUS!" screamed Athena.

Liz jumped off of Sirius and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Thena your early. I didn't expect you back for about another hour."

"Don't call me that! And that much is obvious because you were basically shagging her on the couch!" yelled Athena.

Then she walked up to him and punched him the jaw and he fell back on the couch.

"Oh and by the way that is a great way to comfort after my parents just bloody died." With that she and Aura ran up to the girls' dormitories. Once they were up there Athena jumped on her bed and started to sob into her pillow.

"What's wrong Athena?" asked Lily.

That just made Athena cry harder and left it up to Aura to explain.

"Sirius." Aura said simply.

"What did he do this time?" Lily asked frustrated.

"We caught him snogging Liz very…um…heavily on the couch."

"WHAT!?" cried Lily, "JAMES HAROLD POTTER! WE NEED TO TALK!"

With that Lily walked out of the room to find James and give Sirius and good slap. She found him sitting on the couch sitting beside Sirius, who had tears in his eyes. Lily narrowed her eyes and chucked her book that she was holding at Sirius. It hit him straight in the head.

"OWWW! What was that for!?" he yelled.

"For being a bloody man whore! I can't believe you did that Athena really liked you. I dunno maybe even loved you! And now you screw it up! You had a great thing going there. I can't believe you," she yelled back at him. Then she turned to James and said, "James I will not look at or talk to you while you are around him until he apologizes to Athena."

She turned and went back up the stairs and helped Aura comfort Athena.

In the next few days Sirius sent Athena roses, chocolates, loves letters, and everything he could think of, but none of it worked. After about a week of doing that he stopped.


	4. A Lover's Dance

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Aura who are you talking to?" asked Athena across the room. It was Wednesday and they had the Halloween ball in 6 days. Secretly half of Athena wished Sirius would ask her, but the other half still hated him for what he had done. Just this morning Dumbledore had given the news that they would be able to sing karaoke, she was the first one to sign up. If she didn't get asked by him to the ball, then she would make him feel guilty about it.

She walked up to Aura to see who she was talking to, and to her surprise it was…Sirius.

"Oh its you." She spat and she walked back to her books she had been using to do her homework.

What she didn't see was the look of hurt and sorrow in his eyes. Finally about thirty minutes later she was done with her homework and she looked at her watch. It said 6:30. Time for dinner. She put her books in her room and told Aura she was going to dinner early. Athena was about half way to dinner when Sirius popped out from behind a corner.

"Athena before you slap me just hear me out ok?"

When Athena crossed her arms and stayed silent he took that as a good sign.

"I know I had no right to do what I did and I am really sorry. I don't know why I did it. I already had a great girl in front of me and I know you hate me but I have to try. Athena Marie Radcliffe will you go to the ball with me?" he asked

"You done?" she asked.

He nodded his head yes. And she pulled her hand back and slapped him.

"How dare you even ask me after what you did!? Its going to take a lot more than Roses, chocolate, love letters. Just let me know when its from your love instead of your lust."

With that she walked away, but she realized she wasn't hungry and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

For Athena six days past very fast. And now she was getting ready to make Sirius rue the day he ever crossed her. She was wearing a black halter top dress with a ring in the middle of her bust. The ends of the dress went up to mid thigh and were 'pointy'. Her make-up and hair were done perfectly. Her hair was died back to its natural color a dark honey brown and it went to her mid back. She had on silver hoop earrings and her make-up was black eye liner and mascara, a pinkish blush, a grey eye shadow, and red lip stick with clear sparkly lip gloss over it. Her shoes were black high heeled that tied up to about mid calf.

She turned around and saw Aura, she looked gorgeous tonight. Aura wore a dress she was familiar with. It was the fanciest dress she owned because of how poor her family was. Her dress was a night sky color with a twist of sparkles that stretched from her left shoulder to her waist, and around her body until it reached her ankle. The top portion of her dress dipped into a 'V' shape into her chest where a black cross necklace hung. The color of her dress illuminated her aqua blue eyes and made the black highlights in her blonde hair stand out. Her make up was vague, but just enough. Aura's lips were cherry red with black eye shadow and nothing more. Her shoes were strapping sandals around her ankle.

"You look great! Remus is going to drop his jaw when he sees you!" said Thena.

"You look good too. A little smutty but good." Said Aura.

"Right. Well go down to lover boy I'm right behind you." Said Athena.

Aura walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw that her sister was right. Remus did drop his jaw when he saw her.

"W-Wow you look…wow." Said Remus blushing.

"Thanks Rem you look very handsome your self." Said Aura back to him making him blush even more.

No one noticed Athena come down with a solemn look on her face. No one but Sirius. Finally Remus looked up and saw Athena.

"You look great Athena." He said seeing the look on her face and trying to make her feel better.

At that she smiled a little, "Thanks Remus."

Remus and Aura turned and walked out of the portrait hole only leaving Sirius waiting for his date and Athena still on the stairs. Slowly she walked down and caught his eye. Her eyes started to tear up so she looked away and walked past him. Slowly walking by herself to the great hall where the ball was held.

She finally got to the great oak doors and she could here the music beginning, but it was cut short when Dumbledore said the karaoke was starting she walked in and waited to be called. Professor McGonagall informed her that she would be 4th to go. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius walk in with Liz and then she pulled her eyes away from him as her name was announced. She walked up on stage and look for Sirius in the crowd she spotted him looking at her she mouthed to him 'For You'. And she grabbed the microphone from Dumbledore. Then as the band started to play she started to sing.

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them

And in a world on a silver platter  
And wondering what it means  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

The whole hall was silent as she dropped the mic. and walked off the stage. Then the whole hall cheered for her. As the hall quieted down Dumbledore called the next person. To her surprise it was Sirius Black.

The words of mine had been so bad  
I didn't wanna make you sad  
The trouble's gone, here I am to blame  
Can you hear me now, I am calling your name  
How could I be so mean to you  
Please let me know, what I can do  
I feel ashamed, I was such a fool  
Hope it's not too late, I was trying to be cool  
It's hard to say I'm sorry, I regret  
I didn't mean to hurt you

It's hard to say I'm sorry, please forgive  
I'm still in love with you  
It's hard to say I'm sorry

I want your love  
I want your heart  
Oh, let me tell you I'm sorry  
I want your love  
I want your heart  
Oh, let me tell you I'm sorry

Since you've been gone, I feel alone  
I miss your smile, I'm on my own  
I'm calling you, just to hear your voice  
You are hurt deep inside, I'm not one of these boys  
Where do I go, without your love  
Don't wanna stop, it's not enough  
One more chance, we can make it right  
Hope it's not too late, cause I swallowed my foolish pride

The words of mine had been so bad  
I didn't wanna make you sad  
The trouble's gone, here I am to blame  
Can you hear me now, I am calling your name

He walked off the stage ignoring the cheers. He was headed straight for Athena. Athena's eyes were aching as they fought to hold back tears. Her whole world was spinning, but she was enjoying the ride. Sirius was relieved that Athena had a satisfied smirk on her face and not an evil grin like she wore when he asked her to the ball. Sirius plowed through the crowd until he stood about 8 feet from Athena. Her brown hair was glittering in the light projected from the crystal ball. In his eyes, she looked like an angel in heels.

"You're not mad?" He asked her awkwardly as the crowd stared on. The teachers also looked intently on the scene from their table.

"Did I say that?" She asked jokingly.

"You very much implied it. Look, Athena, I'm sorry about what happened with Liz and me. I, honestly, don't know what I was thinking. You're mine, not her." Liz's 'humph' sound was heard around the Hall. He continued. "You look beautiful tonight, and I wish I could have been the one to walk you into this room. Everyone's been giving me a hard time about what happened, but no one has affected me like you have. Thena, you've intoxicated me. I can't breathe without you." He got down on his knees.

Athena gasped and Aura did too. Sirius smiled at people's reactions. Athena was speechless, but she remained resolute.

"Thena, I could never describe in words how sorry I really am. You were right, I had no right to treat you like that, especially after," he paused and acknowledged everyone's presents with a nod and continued. "Well, after what happened with your loved ones, I had no right to do that to you. Please accept my apology." He pleaded with Athena. Aura's eyes searched for a ring, but there was none.

Athena smiled from ear to ear. She knew, now, that it was not a marriage proposal because if it was, she wouldn't know what to do. Certainly, she was too young to marry. Sirius looked at her hopefully. She nodded and the crowd clapped. Sirius stood up and walked closer to Athena who seductively stood with her arms crossed. He reached her and cupped his hands around her neck softly to feel her warmth.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked her and offered his arm to her. Athena smiled even wider and said, "I thought you'd never ask" and she grabbed his arm in acceptance. Aura looked at Remus and he nodded. They followed after Sirius and Athena while Uncle Albus magically bewitched a violin and harp to play. As the song began, couples began to dance around Athena and Sirius, the couple of the day. He embraced her and held her tightly as they glided smoothly across the floor with many admirable stares upon them.

"You envy her, don't you?" Remus asked Aura intently as she clung onto him.

"Naturally, she's my best friend. There is a lot to like about her." Aura nodded. "What did Sirius say to you?" She reversed the question back to Remus.

"Well, he said that he loved her, but he couldn't find words around her." He said.

"That's understandable, she's a very outspoken person. We all know how much she likes to talk." Aura said quickly.

"No, I meant that Sirius was incapable of speech around her. He's too busy staring at her eyes, hair, lips, nose, shoulders, bum, you get the picture." He blushed.

"Shamefully, I get a very vivid and unwanted picture, quite frankly." Aura smiled.

"The way he feels around her though, he said was unbearable, yet lovable at the same time. Much the same way how I feel about you." He blushed again. His whole face was red now.

"Oh, come on. You know you can talk about anything to me, right?" Aura tried to play stupid. He scoffed at her ignorance and continued to dance.

The music stopped and Uncle Albus stepped onto the platform and began to clap.

"That was a very heartfelt thing to do, Mr. Black, I mean. People search their whole lives to find what you just found, the courage to not only declare your feelings for someone in front of entire school, but to sing a love song sang by DJ Bobo. That is very daring, indeed." He winked. "However, we still have time for one more song. Miss Felton, I do believe that is you." He smiled. Aura looked at the crowd and gained a sort of nervous feeling in your stomach. She slowly and cautiously headed towards the stage.

Athena smiled hopefully at Aura, hoping that she wouldn't fall down the stairs or screw up the song. Aura had reached the stairs and turned back one more time too see her audience antagonizing her to go on. She turned back around to walk up the stairs when she heard a voice whispering into her ear.

"You'll do fine." It said to her. Aura had a clue who must have said that, but she was wrong. When she got on stage she looked around the audience for the marauders to find that they were on the other side of the room with Thena, now. The only person that she spotted at the stage entrance was Lucius Malfoy. The music began.

"Follow me,

I need you, I plead you to come through.

Take the lead, you know that I'm right behind you.

I loved you and what do I get back, I still lack, the feeling you get

when there's someone for you

Take me home, take me home.

I'm alone here, have no fear, I'm safe but alone,

It's a cold world, a lone world, it's hard for a girl,

I wish you'd open up your eyes,

See my pain through all the lies,

In this room i wish I'd die,

though my tears I do not cry.

Take me home.

Is this the end, you mess up, you're back luck,

You take it out on me.

You reprimand me,

My choices, my voices, the way I live my life.

I pray to the angels, stand by me, beside me,

Protect me from pain, and the darkness around.

Take me home, take me home

I'm alone here, have no fear, I'm safe but alone.

It's a cold world, a lone world, it's hard for a girl,

I wish you'd open up your eyes,

See my pain through all the lies,

In this room I wish I'd die,

Though my tears, I will not cry. Take me home

Take me home.

Take me home.

Take me home." Aura bellowed into the microphone. She inhaled when she was done. The crowd wasn't clapping yet, nor were they smiling. Aura, hesitantly, placed the microphone back into the stand and walked off stage. She smiled awkwardly at people who were staring at her. James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, and especially Athena looked proud.

"Aura! That was amazing! I had no idea you could sing!" Remus admitted.

"I knew it all along." Athena said proudly.

"You guys, lets get out of here and have some real fun. This is a tough crowd." Aura smiled as she grabbed Athena's arm and headed for the doors


	5. NOTE!

Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting. I'll post later! Thanks for replying!

Later lyl

Nikki


End file.
